


a swashbuckling good time

by FunkyDuckling



Series: Haikyuu-tober 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Haikyuutober, Humor, International Talk Like A Pirate Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyDuckling/pseuds/FunkyDuckling
Summary: shiratorizawa celebrates a belated talk like a pirate day (and Goshiki gets yelled at).





	a swashbuckling good time

**Author's Note:**

> posting late again but here's the second day! hopefully I'll get caught up over the weekend. enjoy!

“Ushijima-san!” Goshiki exclaimed; wide eyes fixed on the third year in question. When Ushijima Wakatoshi came to mind you usually didn’t picture him decked out in full pirate regalia. “Why are you dressed like a pirate?” Goshiki’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, there was no way that Ushijima-san had ended up dressed like that on his own. The only thing Ushijima ever wore besides the school uniform was his gym sweats or volleyball uniform; nothing as _odd_ as this.

Ushijima blinked at Goshiki, glancing down at Tendou who was strapping the beginnings of a peg leg onto his right leg. “Tendou said that it was our duty as third years to set a proper example for this ‘Talk like a Pirate Day.’ Apparently, it’s a fairly significant holiday.”

Goshiki couldn’t stop himself from staring down at Tendou in confusion and couldn’t stop himself from asking, “But wasn’t that back in September?” After all, Tendou had goaded him into talking like a pirate for half the day before Shirabu had told him to cut it out ‘if he wanted even a whiff of becoming their future ace.’ It was a traumatic memory.

Tendou cast him a _look_ as he finished up strapping on the peg leg, the sort of look which said that if Goshiki ever wanted any sort of praise from his 'unreadable senpai' ever again he had better play along. Goshiki deflated but nodded his head in acquiescence, "Never-mind, it totally is today! I just forgot!" If this whole thing went belly up maybe Washijou-sensei wouldn’t run him into the ground during their next practice if Goshiki pointed out that it had all been Tendou’s idea.

The moment of relief lasted for only a heartbeat, though, before Tendou straightened up and tossed a bag heavy with another costume at Goshiki, “Hurry up and get dressed now Goshiki-kun! We can’t have our _future ace_ missing out on the fun ~!”

Goshiki had been naive, to think he would escape that easily.


End file.
